Currently, attention has been focused on a graphene wiring structure using graphene instead of metal materials. Graphene is a novel carbon material obtained by extremely thinning graphite and has a quantization conductivity (ballistic conductivity) like a carbon nanotube.
Since graphene performs quantization conduction, graphene can be used as a supreme low-resistance wiring line which can take the place of a metal wiring line. In addition, since ballistic length is long, graphene is advantageous to electric conduction of a long-distance wiring line. Furthermore, since the graphene structure itself is an extremely thin film and can be formed by a CVD method, the structure excellently matches with a device wiring formation process.